Reikokuna
Introduction Reikokuna, or Rei as he is more commonly known by, is a Whispering Hound from Styx island. He was snatched from his home and sold to a circus in the first half of the Grand Line, where Senshi rescued him. He bonded with Senshi and stayed with her while she trained during the Two Year Timeskip. He is now the pet on the Devil Spawn crew. Appearance Rei is a large, dark green wolf with streaks of lighter green fur on his back, paws, and upper torso. His tail is made solely of Keratin, and he has spikes of Keratin protruding from the back of his front paws, as well as from the nape of his neck, his upper front arms, and he even has a Keratin mask. Some of his natural Keratin has been forged into armor plates that protect his side and upper back legs. Personality Rei is extremely protective of Senshi. Should anyone try to approach her that he doesn't like, he'll attack them without hesitation. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength The Whispering Hound are known to be pretty powerful despite their common size, Rei is no except he is known for picking up Senshi by her shirt and carrying her around in his teeth. Sometimes, he has even carried multiple members of the Devil Spawn crew on his back. Agility Rei is very fast and very agile. He is also very good at dodging attacks and counter attacking without getting hit. He is also perfect for making quick escapes, able to run fast enough to outrun most marines on foot. Endurance Like his fellow brethren Rei is endowed with the ability to produce natural armor from Keratin giving him enhanced endurance and resistace to natural threats, this boosts up his endurance considerably. Mental Abilities Rei is one of the rarest kind of whispering hounds for he is capable of freely communicating with humans due to his immense mental capacities compared to most members of the species, as such Rei is fully capable of telepathically speaking to humans in terms both can understand. Relationships Crew Rei unofficially became part of the Devil Spawn crew when he bonded with Senshi. He thinks of them as his pack and will protect them with his life, especially Senshi. It took him a bit to warm up to them though, seeing as how they were strangers, but after seeing the way Senshi interacted with them, Rei accepted them gracefully. Family Rei was taken from humans. Now, he has a new family in the Devil Spawn Pirates History Rei was born into a pack of Whispering Hound on the Styx Island. When a traveling circus came, searching for a new wild animal for their show, Rei was quickly snatched up for the show. Rei became an act in the traveling circus for a number of years. He attempted to escape many times, but always failed. Eventually, the circus he was in was broken apart, and everyone freed. He joined up with his rescuer, a young pirate named Roronoa Senshi, and imprinted on her so he could speak to her. Related Links Roronoa Senshi Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Pet Category:Animal Category:Green Destiny Category:The Devil Spawns